Candy Mountain & Hair Promble
by XSTREET GUILD
Summary: Anotheer random story as usual, hope you enjoy


HighStreet5 Random Story HighStreet5 Random Story

**Journey To Candy Mountain**

In the edge of the Port, Jhonbeny was relaxing on the sandy beach, lying on the blanket beneath him, he was having one hell of a good time. "What a peaceful day, the sun shining, the sea blue, what could possible go wrong?"

Soon Bartz and Jamez ran toward him as they push him around, "Hey Jhon Hey Jhon wake up man, come on wake up man!" As they were didn't notice that he wasn't asleep at all as he has sand in his face

"Guys you know that I'm not asleep! You just ruin my good mood today, there better be a good explanation of why you two bone head bother me on my vacation!"

"We do, we just discover the Candy Mountain!" said Bartz

"Candy Mountain!" said Jamez

"It going to be an adventure man, come on man let go," said Bartz

"Candy Mountain right?" said Jhonbeny as the two of them nod their head." Well since you put it that way, I'm going back to relax."

As Jhonbeny lay back down, the two of them push him around again, "No Jhon you have to come with us to the candy mountain"

"Yeah candy mountain with lot of sweet and joy," said Jamez

"Candy Mountain Jhon!" As they kept pushing him on and on till he given up

"Alright stop it, I will go with you to the candy mountain, just stop pushing me around, I got sand on my mouth!"

"Yeah he agree, let go let go!"

As the three of them journey to the forest, Jamez and Bartz are singing along as they journey on," La La Candy Mountain La La La"

"Can you two shut the hell up!" shouted Jhonbeny

Soon they saw a creature, as Jhonbeny was surprise and jump backward in shock

"Guys why are we stopping?" said Jamez

"Oh god what the hell is that??" said Jhonbeny

"It a candy fairy, showing us the way to the candy mountain." Said Bartz

"Yeah the candy mountain," said Jamez

Than as Jhonbeny look closer, he notice that there was a person in the costume. "What you guys talking about, it Ashe wearing a freaking Pikachu costume!"

"Me no Ashe, me candy fairy," Said Ashe

"Ashe you are wearing a freaking PIKACHU!!" said Jhonbeny

"The candy fairy is going to show us to the candy mountain, isn't that right?" said Bartz as Ashe agree with him

"Guys you do know there no such thing as a Candy Mountain, it just a fairytale and for heaven sake, we are already adults, except for Ashe,"

"Shoo the non-believer," as all of them shoo him off

"Pikachu, follow me!" said Ashe as she run off

"The Pikachu has spoken," said Jamez

"Guys that not a real pikachu, that just Ashe wearing a pikachu costume!" said Jhonbeny

As they journey further, they saw a huge door with a sigh saying 'Candy Mountain'

"Guys there it is, the candy mountain!" said Bartz

"So there is a candy mountain?" but as Jhonbeny look closer, he notice something. "Guys it look more like the Door to the Light."

"Come one Jhon it the candy mountain, it didn't say door to light?" said Jamez

"Cady Mountain feel with sweet sugar goodness!" said Bartz

"Go inside the candy mountain man," said Jamez

"Yeah man, the door will open when you enter!" as he push him forward to get him walking but he than stop and face them

"Thanks but no thanks guys, I'm just going to stay our here where it safe. I just go on and pass," said Jhonbeny

"Come on man, just go," as they push Jhonbeny forward, Pupi suddenly jump out wearing the organization costume from kingdom heart and the song began to play as they three of them, except for Jhonbeny dance

**Candy Mountain Song Lyric**:

Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave.  
When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,  
Such a happy and joyful and perky merryland.  
They've got lollypops and gummy drop and happy things,  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day.  
It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town,  
It's the mecca of love the candy cave.  
They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats,  
Candy rats, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets.  
Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band,  
Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land.  
Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,  
Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree.  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free,  
So now Jhonbeny please will you go into the cave

"What the hell was that!?" said Jhonbeny

_Just go in Jhonbeny_

"Alright I freaking get a candy cane but this better be worth it," said Jhonbeny

"Good luck man," said Jamez and Bartz

Soon it was getting dark as Pupi grap him,"Hey what going on?!"

Soon it was dark and Jhonbeny began to woke up from the port,"Was that a dream?" Soon he notice that his wallet was missing."Those bone head stole my money!?"

Hair Promble

_A message from the character, regarding on hair when they do dancing_

"My hair is so hard to maintain, everytime time I dance my hair go ahhh!" As Shiling mess her hair in a bad mood

"Man you think yours was wrost, I have pink short hair and when I sweat, my outfit is cover in pink die, people think I'm a zombie!" said Ashe

"Just relax Ashe" as Shiling comfort her

"Look at this hair, everytime I dance it became like freaking dry for no reason, I used many hair product and what they did this!" as Bartz touch his hair. "I have split ends"

"You think your is worst, look at my hair! It freaking like a giant mess and I never have a mess hair, I even have a comb in my pocket, this sucks!" said Pupi

"Yo man calm down," said Bartz

Since Jhonbeny hair is spiky, he said "I just kinda woke up like this"

Soon the four of them were shock and Jhonbeny got a bad feeling

"GET HIM!!" shouted Pupi as Jhonbeny ran away as the four of them chase him around the building

_And that a message of hair_

_Wait a minute, that doesn't even make sense and why am I'm doing this_

_Someone call my agent!_


End file.
